


Discovery

by ml101



Series: Finding Out [3]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Malcolm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terri Coverley knew she had to apologize. Why did she dare to say that she believed Malcolm was wrong in front of everyone was beyond her. But it had to be done if she ever wanted to face the man ever again. She just didn't count on a lot of other circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an Alternative Universe where Malcolm is a father. I have different scenarios on how his colleagues find out about Malcolm and his family. For this, we Terri.

Teri Coverley didn’t know what had managed to persuade her to walk towards Malcolm Tucker’s flat but there she was standing outside the building. She sighed and was about to take the next step forward when the man she was going to visit exited the building.

“Terri? What in blazes are you doing here?” asked Malcolm. He looked like he was leaving for the night and Teri mentally kicked herself why she had even gone to his flat in the first place.

“I just wanted…well actually I just came to apologize again,” said Terri, trying to keep her voice low and maybe not let Malcolm hear what she had to say.

“Didn’t I tell you earlier that you didn’t need to apologize, fuck’s sake Terri, you didn’t even do anything wrong,” said Malcolm. “I actually needed to hear that I’m doing my job wrong because what I did today was shit over shit. I should actually thank you.”

Terri didn’t know how to react so she just brought up the hand holding a bouquet of flowers to Malcolm’s face.

“Uh, what are these for?”

“I didn’t know what to bring to people to apologize,” began Terri as Malcolm took the flowers. “And I passed by a flower shop on the way here.”

A luxury car then pulled up in front of them but the driver does not go down or even bring his window down.

“You know what,” began Malcolm, smiling at Terri. “These are fucking perfect. Really, thanks Terri. You heading home?”

“Thinking of grabbing some take out actually,” said Terri. Her husband had taken their daughter to a camping trip leaving her alone for the weekend. “Home alone because of annual father-daughter camping trip.”

“Well,” began Malcolm as he walked over to the car and opened the passenger door. “As my thanks, why don’t you join me for dinner. I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

Terri swallowed the growing lump in her throat and nodded. She got into the car first and was surprised to see a very posh looking interior and a young driver on the wheel. Malcolm got in beside her and the driver looked back at them.

“We heading home directly sir?” asked the young man.

“Cemetery first, John,” said Malcolm. “Mrs. Coverley here has saved me the trouble of going to the florists.” He turned to Terri. “We’re just going to have a quick stop before heading to my house.”

“Your house?” asked Terri. She was pretty sure that the building they are now driving away from was his registered residence. “I thought that was your home?”

“That’s just where I sleep,” explained Malcolm. “Not necessarily the place I call home.”

* * *

“You can stay here, if you want,” said Malcolm as he got out of the car. “I’ll just be a sec.”

The cemetery they were currently in was a familiar place for Terri because her grandparents were both buried here so Terri opted to visit them while she was there already. A few meters to her left, Malcolm was also visiting a grave and being the curious beaver that she was Terri, walked up to him. Malcolm had offered his deceased loved one the flowers that Terri gave but Terri could see that the grave was frequently visited as many fresh flowers was still present around it.

_Jenna B. Tucker._

Terri had always observed the ring on Malcolm’s hand but she never thought that he was a widower, let alone for five years already. She studied the date of death and then something clicked inside her that made her gasp out loud.

“Yeah, she’s Jonathan Brown’s sister,” said Malcolm, finally standing up from his kneeling position and Terri saw him in a very different light. “Come on, I promised you dinner and a very delicious dinner at that.”

“I’m very sorry Malcolm,” said Terri as they both got into Malcolm’s car again. “I didn’t know.”

“Only a few people do know,” said Malcolm. “I don’t mix my personal life with my job, Terri. I make sure that never happens.”

“But she was shot,” said Terri. “How come you didn’t make the headlines?”

“Well the press was just interested that a Labour party politician whose brother led the Conservative party was shot dead,” said Malcolm. “They didn’t care about anything else because they already have a story. Back then, I was just your ordinary Scottish journalist. Nobody cared about me.”

* * *

“Good Evening, Mr. Tucker,” said an elderly gentleman who helped Malcolm out of his coat.

“Hello, Will,” greeted Malcolm in return. “This is Terri Coverley. She’ll be dining with us this evening. Terri, this is Will, the family butler and our driver earlier was his son John.”

“Good Evening Mrs. Coverly,” said Will. “May I take your coat?”

Terri was too stunned to speak as she observed Malcolm’s home, his real home. It was big and beautiful. Nothing she would have imagined Malcolm Tucker living in.

“The kids home yet?” asked Malcolm as he led them to what Terri was assuming as the kitchen.

Terri looked at Malcolm, shocked. Did she hear him right? Malcolm had children. Not just one, but more than one.

“Mitch had asked Jake to accompany her to Mr Lyon’s store,” replied Will as they entered the kitchen and Terri observed that Malcolm was rolling up his sleeves. Was Malcolm Tucker going to cook in front of her. “I’ve sent John to pick them up.”

“Good,” smiled Malcolm and then turned to Terri. “That means they’re going to be out for a while. My daughter would live in a bookstore if she could. Why don’t you stay in the living room first Terri? I’m just going to cook up our supper.”

“I’m ok with helping you, actually,” said Terri, finally finding her voice and her confidence in speaking. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her and Terri couldn’t help but go into her mother mode. “I’ll have you know that I am very good in the kitchen.”

“Alright,” said Malcolm, raising his arms in surrender. “Be my guest.”

“Sir Mr. MacDonald called to remind you that he was in town for the night,” said Will and Malcolm snorted.

“Totally forgot about that,” then Malcolm turned to Terri. “Would that be alright with you? He’s in his best behaviour in front of the children though, no swearing at all. Actually no swearing inside the house unless you want to donate a quid in the jar.”

Terri laughed and shook her head. “I’m fine. Besides, I’m getting a free dinner. I’d face anything. So what do you need me to do?”

Malcolm had given her the task of cutting the vegetables and Terri saw that it was a very complicated dish but by the looks of the picture from the book Malcolm was looking at, it looked delicious. They didn’t talk much about anything else but the food that they were making but Terri could see that this was how Malcolm got rid of the stress that came with his job.

“That about does it,” said Malcolm. “Let’s just wait for it to cool for a bit then we can eat.”

Before Terri was obliged to say anything else, the door to the kitchen opened and in came a teenaged girl with long raven hair and a young boy with short spiky brown hair. The boy ran up to his father and immediately Malcolm carried him.

“Hello,” greeted Malcolm and the boy immediately smiled and hugged his father around the neck. “Did you enjoy your trip to the store champ?”

“We didn’t buy everything inside the store if that’s what you’re asking,” replied the teenaged girl, her voice filled with sarcasm but a bright smile on her face. “Though Jake here bought all the Doctor Who stuff he could find.”

“There was a book all about that castle in Scotland Dad!” exclaimed the boy, Jake. “Mitch said we could go there again the next time we visit Gran.”

“Yes of course we can,” said Malcolm. “Now, I want you to meet a colleague of mine from work. Jake, Mitch,” Malcolm then turned to Terri. “This is Mrs. Coverley. Terri, these are my children, Jake and Michelle Tucker.”

Jake got down from his father’s arms and stood in front of Terri. “Good Evening, Mrs. Cover…ummm….” He turned to his father and Malcolm shook his head.

“Coverley.”

“Mrs. Coverley!” Jake practically shouted. “I knew that. Will you be staying for dinner?”

“If that’s alright of course,” said Terri, smiling at the little boy who acted in the total opposite of his father.

“Of course it is,” said Malcolm. “I invited her. Somebody else is also joining us for dinner so you better wash up, champ.”

“Who?” asked the boy, looking up at his father.

“Uncle Jamie.”

The boy smiled big and practically ran out the room.

“He’s going to get his notebook so he can show Uncle Jamie how he’s been doing at school,” replied Michelle at the surprised look on Terri’s face. “Michelle Tucker it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Coverley.”

Terri shook the extended hand. “It’s my pleasure as well.”

“I’m guessing you’re a director of communication for one of the departments?” asked Michelle, as Malcolm prepared the final touches on their dinner.

“Yes, I am,” replied Terri. “For DoSac.”

“DoSac? Really now?” said Michelle, an usual big smile on her face. “You work for Nicola Murray.”

“Mitch,” said Malcolm, glaring at his daughter. “Don’t start with that.”

“I’m not saying anything,” replied Michelle, the smile still on her face. “I’d better go check on Jake.”

As she left, Terri looked at Malcolm. “What was that about?”

“My daughter has this crazy idea that I like Nicola Murray,” said Malcolm, as he washed his hands. “Which I don’t, alright? I don’t know where she gets the bloody idea from.”

Terri stopped and looked back at the moments between Nicola and Malcolm and she couldn’t help agree with the young Tucker that there was something there. Terri had seen Malcolm interact with other ministers and there was something different in his treatment with Nicola Murray.

* * *

“It’s high time you two went to bed,” said Malcolm. “And I’d best get Mrs. Coverley home.”

“Could you tell me a story once you get back?” asked Jake, his eyes round and hopeful which basically got a yes answer whenever he used on his father.

“Of course champ,” said Malcolm. “Not go get yourself ready.”

The boy nodded and ran up the stairs. Michelle smiled but shook her head at her brother’s actions. “It was nice meeting you Mrs. Coverley. I hope dad doesn’t give that much trouble at work and maybe we could see you again.”

Terri nodded, “It was a pleasure meeting you as well.”

“I’d best watch over my little brother,” said Michelle as she hugged her “uncle”. “Take care of yourself Uncle Jamie.”

“I will,” replied Jamie. “Next time you have a boy over, you better call me.”

“Not gonna happen,” replied Michelle as she left the room.

“You need a ride as well,” offered Malcolm to Jamie as he got the car keys from the table beside the door. The swear jar was also there, nearly full. “That reminds me, you owe the jar 50 quid.”

“Yeah, I’ll pay the cursed thing next time,” said Jamie. “I’ll take you up on the ride though. I’d rather not get a cab this late.” He turned to Terri. “Welcome to the club, Terri.”

“What club?” asked Terri.

“The club of ‘We know Malcolm Tucker is actually a big softy’,” said Jamie. “Very exclusive. We even have t-shirts.”

“Shut up before I make you walk MacDonald!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
